


not so much

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle Prompt Stack and, I seem to say this every year, but I try to write proper smut and I always fail. 
> 
> Prompt: touch, protect

"I made a promise to your father that I'd protect you."

Lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, he speaks without thinking, a rare privilege. Alex lifts her head from its pillow on his chest, chuckles softly as her fingers trace patterns on his skin. Her body presses against him, her skin warm against his and her smile broadens. "Somehow, I don't think this is quite what he had in mind..." He's inclined to agree, seeing as they're on the run, but apparently that's not what she means because she continues, "...being as I was a kid when you made it."

That makes him chuckle. "I'm three hundred and seventeen years old, Alex... you're still a kid." 

Alex looks up to the ceiling, affecting an exaggeratedly thoughtful face. "Not so much," she says, moving against him with deliberate effect, straddling him and running her hands up his chest. He stares up at her as his hands find her hips, move up her back and she arches into his touch, bringing their bodies into even closer contact. 

"No," he agrees. "Not so much." 

She leans in to kiss him and he moves to meet her halfway and they don't talk for a while after that.


End file.
